


Black and White Monsters

by touchdownpossum



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the monsters and aliens of 1960s Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White Monsters




End file.
